guardavidasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Ahogamiento y RCP "Solo compresión"
Declaración de la Comisión Médica de la Federación Internacional de Salvamento '' right|200pxEl Consenso de Recomendaciones sobre ciencia y tratamiento 20101 del Comité Internacional de Enlace en Reanimación (ILCOR) fue publicado el 19 de octubre de 2010 y se vio acompañado de directrices sobre la reanimación de la Asociación Estadounidense del Corazón (AHA) 2 y Consejo de Reanimación Europeo (ERC) 3. Aunque hubo cobertura de prensa de estas publicaciones, en cierta medida fueron eclipsados por la cobertura de un informe sobre los beneficios de la ''reanimación cardiopulmonar (RCP) por "sólo compresión" que mencionamos un poco antes 4 . La Comisión Médica de la Federación Internacional de Salvamento (ILS) está preocupada que esta publicidad alrededor de la RCP sólo compresión ('manos unicamente') puede desviar a rescatadores potenciales de las verdaderas necesidades de las víctimas de un episodio de ahogamiento. La eficacia de la RCP sólo compresión se basa en el hecho de que en un repentino paro cardiaco en adultos (la forma más frecuente de un paro cardíaco) los pulmones y la sangre contienen cantidades considerables de oxígeno al momento que el corazón se detiene. Para los primeros minutos posteriores, la necesidad primordial de la víctima es la circulación artificial de la sangre, y esto es siempre mediante compresiones de pecho, que obtienen mejores resultados si no hay pausas para respiraciones de rescate. Sin embargo, después de unos 5 minutos, la ventilación es necesaria para restaurar el oxígeno en el cuerpo. Nos gustaría llamar la atención a las siguientes recomendaciones de la AHA reciente y publicaciones de ERC que representan nuestra visión del correcto manejo de la víctima que se está ahogando. American Heart Association El primero y más importante tratamiento de la víctima que se está ahogando es el suministro inmediato de ventilación. El inicio temprano de la respiración aumenta la posibilidad de supervivencia. Tan pronto como la víctima no respondiente se extrae del agua, el guardavidas debe abrir las vías respiratorias, comprobar la respiración y si no hay respiración, dar 2 respiraciones de rescate que eleven el pecho. La RCP para víctimas de ahogamiento debe utilizar el enfoque tradicional de A-B-C en vista de la naturaleza hipóxica del paro. European Resuscitation Council casos de [[ahogamiento]] la compresión de pecho combinada con respiración de salvamento... es el método de elección para RCP suministrado por rescatistas laicos capacitados y profesionales. Muchas de las víctimas de ahogamiento habrán sufrido paro cardíaco siguiendo a la hipoxia. En estas, la RCP sólo compresión es probable que sea menos eficaz y debe evitarse. El primero y más importante tratamiento para la víctima de ahogamiento es el alivio de la hipoxemia. … Dar cinco ventilaciones iniciales de respiración de salvamento tan pronto como sea posible. La principal causa de muerte por ahogamiento es asfixia: la falta de oxígeno. Al circular la sangre pobre en oxígeno por solo compresión de pecho no aborda el problema subyacente. Una víctima de ahogamiento requiere oxígeno y rápido. Cabe señalar que cada una, la AHA y ERC, recomiendan un número diferente de respiraciones iniciales para la reanimación de las víctimas de ahogamiento. Nuestra recomendación es que haya al menos dos respiraciones iniciales pero sugeriría que los guardavidas sigan sus directrices nacionales si no está seguro sobre cuántos dar. Anthony J Handley MD FRCP Presidente Comité Médico ILS Apoyado por los siguientes miembros del Comité Médico: Drs Steve Beerman, Joost Bierens, Zaid Chelvaraj, Andrea Felici, Natalie Hood, Angela Lawson, Yoshihide Nakagawa, David Szpilman, Peter Wernicki. Referencias *International Consensus on Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation and Emergency Cardiovascular Care Science With Treatment Recommendations. Resuscitation 2010;81:e1-e330. *Vanden Hoek TL et al. Guidelines for Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation and Emergency Cardiovascular Care. Part 12: Cardiac Arrest in Special Situations: 2010 American Heart Association. Circulation 2010;122;S829-S861. *Nolan JP et al. European Resuscitation Council Guidelines for Resuscitation 2010. Resuscitation 81 (2010) 1219–1276. *Bobrow BJ et al. Chest compression-only CPR by lay rescuers and survival from out-of-hospital cardiac arrest. JAMA 2010;303:1447-1454. Categoría:Docencia Categoría:Actualidad